Drake
Name Mark Drake is a member of the U.S.C.M.s sent to LV426 aboard the USS Sulaco to investigate the loss of the colonists and their families. Drake along with Vasquez are Smart Gun operators using the M56 Smart Gun variant which was first deployed by U.S.C.M.s on LV426 in the film Aliens. Drake also appears in the Aliens: Colonial Marines campaigns which are also set on LV426 as a character available in the Aliens: Colonial Marines Collector's Edition and Aliens: Colonial Marines Limited Edition. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Aliens (film) Aliens: Colonial Marines Aliens (Activision) Aliens: The Board Game Aliens: The Board Game (Flash) Features Interactions [[wikipedia:Aliens (film)|'Aliens (film)']] After having lost her space-flight license as a result of her "questionable judgment" and finding LV-426 is now home to a terraforming colony, Ripley is visited by Weyland-Yutani representative Carter Burke and Lieutenant Gorman of the Colonial Marines who inform her that contact has been lost with the colony on LV-426. The company decides to dispatch Burke and a unit of marines to investigate and offers to restore Ripley's flight status and pick up her contract if she will accompany them as a consultant. On arriving at LV-426 the expedition descends to the surface by dropship where they find the colony seemingly abandoned. During a reconn two living facehuggers are found in containment tanks in the medical lab and the only colonist found is a traumatized young girl nicknamed Newt. After analysing a 2D tactical display in Operations the squad determines that the colonists are clustered in the nuclear-powered atmosphere processing station, where they find a large Alien nest filled with the cocooned colonists. The Aliens attack killing most of the unit and capturing Apone and Dietrich, Ripley is able to rescue Hicks, Vasquez, and Hudson, with Gorman being knocked unconscious during the rescue. Hicks assumes command and orders the dropship to recover the survivors, intending to return to the Sulaco and destroy the colony from orbit. A stowaway Alien kills the dropship pilots in flight, causing the vessel to crash into the processing station. The survivors then barricade themselves inside the colony complex. Ripley discovers that it was Burke who ordered the colonists to investigate the derelict spaceship where the Nostromo's crew first encountered the Alien eggs and that he hoped to return the Alien specimens to the company's laboratories where he could profit from their use as biological weapons. Ripley threatens to expose him but Bishop soon informs the group of a greater threat, the damaged processing station has become unstable and would soon detonate with the force of a thermonuclear weapon. He volunteers to use the colony's transmitter to pilot the Sulaco's remaining dropship to the surface by remote control so that the group can escape. Ripley and Newt fall asleep in a medical laboratory, awakening to find themselves locked in the room with the two facehuggers which have been released from their tanks. Ripley is able to alert the marines, who then rescue them and kill the creatures. Ripley accuses Burke of attempting to smuggle implanted Alien embryos past Earth's quarantine inside her and Newt and of planning to kill the rest of the marines in hypersleep during the return trip so that no one could contradict his version of events. The electricity is suddenly cut off and numerous Aliens attack through the ceiling. Hudson, Burke, Gorman, and Vasquez are killed while Newt is captured by the Aliens. Ripley and an injured Hicks reach Bishop and the second dropship but Ripley refuses to leave Newt behind. She rescues Newt from the hive in the processing station where the two encounter the Alien Queen and her egg chamber. Ripley destroys most of the eggs, enraging the Queen, who escapes by tearing free from her ovipositor. Closely pursued by the Queen, Ripley and Newt rendezvous with Bishop and Hicks on the dropship and escape moments before the colony is consumed by the nuclear blast. Back aboard the Sulaco, Ripley's and Bishop's relief at their escape is interrupted when the Alien Queen stowed away on the dropship's landing gear impales Bishop and tears him in half. Ripley battles the Queen using an exosuit cargo-loader, before expelling it into space through an airlock. Ripley, Newt, Hicks and the still-functioning Bishop then enter hypersleep for the return to Earth. Continuity [[wikipedia:Aliens (film)|'Aliens (film)']] Drake's character is played by Mark Rolston. Drake is injuryed by an Alien's acid blood during their escape from the Atmosphere Processor and the surviving squad leave him behind. Many of the characters in the movie whose first names are never mentioned, actually share their first name of the actor/actress portraying them for example, Sgt. Al Apone (Al Matthews), Cpl. Collette Ferro (Colette Hiller), Pfc. Jenette Vasquez (Jenette Goldstein), Pvt. Mark Drake (Mark Rolston), Pvt. Daniel Spunkmeyer (Daniel Kash), Pvt. Ricco Frost (Ricco Ross), Pvt. Trevor Wierzbowski (Trevor Steedman) and director Paul van Leuwen (Paul Maxwell). Concept In scripts draft, final draft and filming, Drake is referred to as a Smart Gun Operator. USCM personnel service number for Drake is A23/TQ2.0.47619E7, this was listed in scripts and also appeared in the Alien Anthology archives. On-set The actors wore modified field issue equipment with some being made from plastic and painted. Equipment used were M10 Pattern Ballistic Armour, M3 Combat Vest and M-1 ballistic helmets. Drake wore a cap instead of a helmet and Vasquez wore a bandana. James Cameron and Doug Bush allowed the actors to develop their characters by decorating their lockers and painting their guns and armour. The armour for the film was built by English armourer Terry English, and painted using Humbrol paints. Terry English the armourer creator drew the images on to the armour from the designs drawn by the actors. Designs were varied, for example Drake had the words El riesgo siempre vive! across her armor, this translates from Spanish as, "Risk always lives!" Production Most of the movie was filmed under a bluish light to give it a strange and alien feel. The colors of the Marines' camouflage BDUs and the Humbrol Brown Bess used on the Pulse Rifles were all chosen specifically to work with the blue set lighting. Aliens: Colonial Marines All military crew from the film Aliens left their dog tags except Ripley and Burke would didn't wear tags in the film. Dog tags from other Sephora marines also appear with there being 35 altogether. Drake appears in the game as a DLC character playable in both singleplayer coop and multiplayer. Timeline The film Aliens is set after the events of the film Alien, Ellen Ripley having killed the Alien goes into stasis aboard the Narcissus only to be found drifting in space 57 years later. The events of the game Aliens: Colonial Marines are set between those of the films Aliens and Alien 3. In the games LV-426 (game), Aliens: The Board Game and Aliens: The Board Game (Flash) a player takes the role of characters from the film Aliens, set at the same time as events of the film in similiar scenarios around LV426. See also References Citations Aliens (film) Aliens: Colonial Marines Footnotes category:Aliens (category) Category:Info category:Marines